


【謨咸堡】指切りげんまん

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 這算是我一時的腦洞吧，沒想到還能寫個8K+模咸堡cp，從他倆吃放，模溫柔的幫咸把黃瓜全挑了的時候就覺得太配了！ ！ ！我磕！ ！ ！我磕還不行嗎！ ！ ！＃OOC警告＃建議BGM：Mili - YUBIKIRI-GENMAN -special edit-Deemo裡最喜歡的一首，很溫柔，這裡我比較pick這個版本
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, 謨咸堡
Kudos: 1





	【謨咸堡】指切りげんまん

1

咸家剛剛新居入伙。

咸母抱著剛滿百日的咸元進到對門拜訪。

具母很熱情的招呼著這家新鄰居，逗了逗在咸母懷裡的咸元進，接著跑到房間裡把一歲多的具廷謨也抱了出來。

「廷謨阿，這是隔壁家的元進弟弟阿，要好好跟他相處阿。」兩位媽媽把孩子好好放到沙發上，就開始聊媽媽經了。

具廷謨走路還不太利索，但會的詞語還挺多的，看著睡在自己身旁的小糯米糰子，腦子很快搜索到了詞：「弟弟......可愛......」說完就爬過去，在咸元進圓圓的臉蛋上吧唧親了一口，糊了咸元進滿臉口水，不禁把兩位媽媽逗笑了。

媽媽們的聊天有點久，兩個小傢伙就在沙發上，兩隻小手緊緊牽著，香甜的睡去了。

2

「哥哥......我害怕......」咸元進緊緊抓住具廷謨的手不放，愣是不進升降機。

今天是咸元進第一天上幼兒園，跟具廷謨同一所幼兒園，那麼重要的日子當然不能遲到，可咸元進一直害怕的不敢進升降機，兩位媽媽勸不動，在升降機裡一直按住開門鍵乾著急。

對於三歲的咸元進來說，升降機是個會吃人的怪物，大人們進去了，過一會兒人就不見了，他們要是進去的話也會被吃掉的(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

「別怕，沒事的。」四歲的具廷謨倒是相當冷靜，一直溫柔的一遍遍安慰著咸元進：「哥哥一直牽著你，你跟緊哥哥，哥哥會好好保護你的。」稚氣的童言透著一份堅定。

「真的嗎？」咸元進不放心的問。

「嗯！」具廷謨重重的點了個頭，末了還加了句：「對了，還有在學校，哥哥不管在哪都會保護你，你可要好好跟著我哦。」

「那拉勾勾～答應了就要遵守喔～」咸元進伸出小指。

「好～」具廷謨也伸出小指勾住。

哥哥說什麼就是什麼，咸元進終於肯乖乖的牽著具廷謨的手踏進升降機。兩位媽媽鬆了口氣，果然要對付咸元進還是具廷謨管用阿。

3

咸元進小學三年級的時候，學校嘉年華會，咸元進的班要表演話劇－《白雪公主》，快要被演爛的童話劇，於是班主任不知哪來的idea，男女角色互換，讓咸元進反串扮演女主角白雪公主，咸元進沒覺得有什麼問題，便穿上了老師準備的公主裙上台表演了。

小糯米糰子扮起女裝來還挺好看的，咸元進剛下台，衣服都還沒換，就有好幾個男孩圍了過來，「小公主」、「公主殿下」的叫著，趕也趕不走，弄得咸元進不知如何是好，開始覺得煩躁。

「公主殿下我喜歡你！」

「公主殿下跟我一起玩吧！」

「不行，小公主要跟我玩！」

「我要跟小公主結婚！」

此時剛好來找咸元進的具廷謨，看到被男孩們圍在中間、一臉快哭了(？)的表情的咸元進，生氣的跑過來推開眾人，緊緊的將咸元進護在身後：「你們不準欺負小咸！」咸元進看到具廷謨彷彿看到了救星，連忙躲到具廷謨的背後，哥哥的背後是最可靠最安全的(ง๑ •̀_•́)ง

帶頭的男孩感覺被挑釁，開始推搡：「你誰啊？竟敢推我！」

見到哥哥被推，連著剛才一直被糾纏的煩躁情緒，咸元進的脾氣一下就上來了，大吼：「你們不許欺負我哥！」往前也開始推人了，兩邊推著推著就開始扭打起來了。

兩個人是不夠打的，更何況具廷謨為了不傷到咸元進，一直將人護在身後，厚厚鏡片的粗框眼鏡掉在地上被踩碎，本來穿戴整齊的校服也在推搡中變得凌亂。

最後是老師把這群兔崽子抓到教員室前罰他們罰站到家長來接人。

「哥哥對不起！都是我的錯！」換回校服的咸元進站在具廷謨的旁邊，一臉不好意思的向具廷謨道歉，雙掌合十加九十度鞠躬。明明是自己挑起的事端，卻連累哥哥被打被罰，現在咸元進是真的快哭了。

「沒關係啦，小咸沒事就好，」具廷謨摸了摸咸元進的頭頂：「哥哥答應過要保護你的，從幼兒園的時候……」

「都幼兒園的事了啦～」咸元進無情打斷再吐槽。

「可是當時已經拉勾了，毀約要切八段的。」具廷謨思索了一下，認真的說。

「嘻嘻～好啦謝謝哥～」咸元進笑嘻嘻的說。

4

咸元進剛升初中一年級，本來還挺活潑調皮的人，突然開始不愛說話了，具廷謨問他怎麼了的時候又故意扯上很勉強的笑容說著沒事，然後拉著具廷謨去吃炸豬排飯。

具廷謨一眼就看出，肯定是發生了什麼事，但咸元進死命不說，具廷謨也拿他沒辦法，只好盡量陪著咸元進，看看能否發現什麼蛛絲馬跡。

具廷謨怎麼也沒想到會是這樣的事情。

下課，具廷謨照往常一樣在校門口等咸元進一起回家，等了很久也不見人來，於是到咸元進的課室找他，卻沒想看到咸元進被一群看起來像不良少年的男生推倒，額頭撞上桌角，破了皮，幾滴額頭上的血滴落在地上，咸元進默默按住傷口，坐在地上一言不發。

具廷謨上前往領頭的男生的臉上狠狠的揍了一拳，凌厲的氣場讓周圍的人不敢動也不敢吭聲，直直看著具廷謨把咸元進帶走。

「為什麼被欺負了也不告訴我？」具廷謨將咸元進帶到醫療室，邊上藥邊問。

「我不想麻煩哥......」傷口很痛，心也跟著痛。本來那群人霸凌的是另一個人，咸元進看不過就告訴了老師，老師卻從輕處罰了那群人，結果被霸凌的人變成了自己，其他同學包括了那個原本被霸凌的人，無一願意幫他，生怕惹禍上身，咸元進也害怕連累到具廷謨，所以選擇默默承受。

「你這傻瓜！」具廷謨只恨自己為什麼不早點發現：「哥答應過要罩著你的，有什麼麻煩不麻煩的！」

「因為我怕連累到哥……他們太多人了……」一直忍住不哭的咸元進最終還是留下了眼淚。

「答應我，」具廷謨將左手小指伸到咸元進面前：「不管發生什麼都要告訴哥，好不好？」

「這什麼小學生的方式阿？」咸元進哭笑不得：「還有，我是右撇子。」

「答應我！」具廷謨換回右手小指，難得的強硬。

「好！」咸元進伸出小指回應：「哥，謝謝你。」

後來不知為何，那群不良少年突然集體轉學，校內都在傳著各種版本的故事，有人說是在外面得罪了人，有人說不過是嚴重違反校規被退學了而已。

咸元進從霸凌中解脫，終於回到原來開朗的模樣，帶著往常一樣燦爛的笑容，跟具廷謨分享著上課的趣事，還交了朋友，具廷謨欣慰的鬆了一口氣。

咸元進不知道的是，校董是具廷謨的姑媽，具廷謨稍微靠了點關係，把那群人趕走了。

5

具廷謨從小到大成績優異，很輕鬆就考上了重點高中，而合格線上低空飛過的咸元進雖然有具廷謨幫忙補習，但還是追不上，最終只是考到了一所也算不錯的高中，從幼兒園到初中都沒分開過的兩人，第一次分開了。

「分開了就分開了吧，你的臉我都看膩了。」咸元進開玩笑的說，然後成功獲得具廷謨恨鐵不成鋼的白眼。

男大十八變，蓬頭垢面、土得掉渣的小男孩們長開了，摘掉眼鏡，剪了帥氣的髮型，變得會打扮了。

具廷謨成長成一米八的五官精緻的帥哥，在嚴謹的家教下養成的好禮儀，增添了一份貴氣，頗有貴公子的氣質，加上品學兼優，在校內總是前幾名，而且又會彈吉他，唱歌又好聽，因此很受歡迎，常常收到女生們告白，具廷謨都有點受寵若驚。

在另一邊的咸元進也不遑多讓，自從加入了舞蹈社後，原本肉肉的臉因為勤練舞的關係漸漸瘦了下來，唇紅齒白的小臉蛋惹人憐愛，再加上善良親切的性格，舞技也不錯，成功收穫了大量粉絲，時不時也會收到告白，男女都有，但更多的是叫喊著「爸爸/媽媽愛你」的爸/媽粉學長姐。

「不對啊，」咸元進越想越不對，直接把手上的衣服丟到一邊：「為什麼你的都是女友粉，我的卻是媽粉？而且居然還有爸爸粉？」

「因為元進很可愛啊。」具廷謨端正的坐在書桌前做作業，頭也不抬的回應道。

「可愛？我明明是帥！」咸元進臭屁的撥了撥劉海：「我也收到過不少告白的。」得瑟的叉會兒腰。

「“媽媽愛你”那些也算哦？」具廷謨耿直的說。

「哼！」咸元進氣得拿剛才扔開的衣服往具廷謨身上丟，精準砸到具廷謨頭頂上：「你自己摺！我不會再幫你了！」

「那你放著吧，我自己來，」具廷謨伸手把衣服拿下來，回過頭對著咸元進壞笑的說：「那我也不會再幫你補習哦，你確定嗎？」

咸元進的成績雖說不算糟糕，但也說不上好，當初是咸元進抱著具廷謨又是撒嬌又是鬧的，並承諾幫具廷謨整理房間，才讓具廷謨給他補習的。

「當時還打勾了哦～是誰說毀約切八段的阿？」具廷謨豎起右手小指揮了揮，笑容有些奸詐。

咸元進泄了氣，扁著嘴乖乖的把衣服摺好，再將衣服整齊的放進櫃子裡，嘴裡嘟噥地埋怨著。

具廷謨望著手中跟咸元進同款的黑色T恤，再抬頭看著咸元進如賢慧的妻子般整理房間的背影，寵溺的笑起來。

6

很早的時候就發現到的不一樣的感情。

因為是家中獨子，父母又常常不在家，從小到大都是跟這位鄰居家的孩子玩得最好，雖然不過差一歲，具廷謨還是把咸元進當成親生弟弟般疼愛，他曾經是這般認為的。

在知道咸元進被欺負的時候，具廷謨感到出離的憤怒，是到目前為止都沒有像這時這般生氣，心裡只有一個想法：“他們怎麼敢欺負我唯一珍貴的弟弟”，在為咸元進上藥的時候心疼之餘，更立誓要好好保護眼前之人，那時的具廷謨還在認為這只是出於哥哥對弟弟的保護欲而已。

直到某天咸元進如平常到具廷謨的房間玩耍，卻扭扭捏捏的開始感情咨詢，具廷謨聽著咸元進一句一句地說自己有多喜歡同班的一個女生，覺得很不是滋味，一種叫「嫉妒」的感情不斷佔據具廷謨的心，同時也產生了超越友誼的一種「佔有欲」，此刻具廷謨終於發現了。

他喜歡咸元進，愛情的那種。

但那又怎樣。

咸元進一聲聲甜甜的「廷謨哥」，具廷謨便招架不住，甘願幫他做任何事，儘管咸元進是求他幫忙製造與那女孩的偶遇，求他幫忙追求那女孩，他也甘之如飴，一次次無理取鬧的任性的拉勾具廷謨也一一照做了，不求回報，只要咸元進開心就夠了。

7

「哥，他是我們舞蹈社的學弟，宋亨俊。」

3月的下旬，開學已有一個月，已經高三的具廷謨像往常一樣放學了到咸元進的高中的門口等咸元進一起回家，沒想咸元進就拉了個男生過來給具廷謨認識。

「你好……」宋亨俊比較認生，怯怯的對具廷謨打了個招呼。

具廷謨打量了一下面前這個跟咸元進差不多高的男孩，栗色的自然捲，圓大明亮的眼睛，小巧玲瓏的，像隻可愛的泰迪狗狗，身材卻是寬肩窄腰。

這些都不是重點，具廷謨一看宋亨俊給人的感覺，就覺得跟咸元進以前喜歡過的人很像，都是安安靜靜的乖巧類型。

具廷謨感覺到了不對勁。

後來的發展就好像是在認證具廷謨的預想一樣，每次具廷謨找咸元進出去玩的時候，總會變成了三人行，具廷謨覺得自己就像個局外人一樣跟在咸元進與宋亨俊後面，看著兩人牽著手，聊得不亦樂乎，咸元進看著宋亨俊的眼神，具廷謨再熟悉不過了，那是喜歡的神情，跟之前追那個女生時的表情一模一樣。

漸漸的具廷謨也不再去找咸元進，甚至是咸元進主動來找也拒絕了，忽略自己的心痛難過，裝作沒事的笑說自己有事要忙，而且也不想當電燈泡，然後搶在咸元進說話前就掛了電話，強打起精神專心看著眼前的資料。

他是真的，還有別的重要的事要做。

8

「元進哥，你這樣真的好嗎？」咖啡廳裡，宋亨俊看著坐在對面望著手機發呆的咸元進，忍不住發問了。

就算咸元進不說，宋亨俊也看得出來，那位叫具廷謨的高挑學長，就是元進哥喜歡的人。

從認識到現在，咸元進基本三句不離「廷謨哥」，還沒見到具廷謨之前，宋亨俊已經從咸元進口中了解到具廷謨是個怎樣的人了，再加上咸元進說起具廷謨時那少年懷春的模樣，瞎子都能看出來。

但本人好像還沒察覺到就是了。

具廷謨覺得自己是局外人，宋亨俊才覺得自己是電燈泡呢！

每次三人一起出去玩的時候，那默契真的不同凡響，咸元進一個眼神掃過去，具廷謨就能讀懂了，具廷謨會幫咸元進把不喜歡的黃瓜挑走，咸元進會幫具廷謨點喜歡的巧克力牛奶。

而最閃瞎宋亨俊眼睛的就是那些奇奇怪怪的拉勾了，例如有一次三個人去水族館，咸元進突然說起日本江之島，接著具廷謨就說不如畢業旅行去吧，咸元進瞥了一眼宋亨俊說那就三人一起去吧，然後就拉勾約定好了，這神展開太快，宋亨俊都懵了。

亨俊尼：我沒拉勾，我很窮，不要算上我。

真不知道兩位哥哥為什麼那麼喜歡玩這種小學生玩意兒的，但看他們樂至不疲的樣子，宋亨俊也不好吐槽。

「亨俊你說，我是不是做錯了什麼啦？」咸元進扁扁嘴，抓住宋亨俊的手搖晃：「一個暑假都不聯繫，一聯繫就說有事，是快開學了沒錯，但以他的速度作業什麼的早做完了阿！？」

現在才八月上旬阿元進哥！當然這些吐槽宋亨俊是不會直接講的：「不是住在對門嗎？直接上門問問看？」

9

今晚具母邀請了咸氏一家共進晚餐，說是要聚一下慶祝一下，咸元進雖不知是要慶祝什麼，但他非常喜歡具母做的飯，還有就是要問清楚具廷謨到底在忙什麼，所以也跟去蹭飯了。

今晚具母做的是西餐，奶油蘑菇湯香濃綿滑，牛排煎得恰到好處，意面煮得剛剛好，與牛排相配，因為具廷謨和咸元進還未成年不能喝酒，具母還特地調了柚子特飲，好吃好喝的咸元進忍不住連連稱讚，哄得具母又添了一些薯菜給他。

「話說回來廷謨君實在太厲害了，要是我們家元進有你的一半就好了。」咸母突然開口對具廷謨稱讚了一番，咸元進以為是像平常一樣的說教，連忙裝作什麼都沒聽見的切著自己的牛排。

「阿姨您過獎了，我還差遠了。」具廷謨謙虛道，無視掉從咸元進那邊發過來的眼刀。

「年輕人有目標是好事，自己一個人在英國要好好加油啊。」咸父鼓勵道，一桌人和樂融融的，只有咸元進在聽到「英國」便愣住了。

「是後天的飛機嗎？可惜伯父伯母要上班不能去送你了。」咸母可惜道。

「不用不用，我自己可以的。」具廷謨連忙擺擺手。

「那讓元進去送你吧……元進？」咸母扭頭見咸元進在發呆，便叫喚了一聲。

「啊……好……」咸元進其實從愣住的瞬間便什麼都沒聽見，但卻迷迷糊糊的答應了。

大人們在飯廳繼續喝著紅酒聊天，咸元進則是拉著具廷謨進房間，一關上門後他便急不及待的發問：「你要去英國留學？」

「只是先去那邊的國際學院準備A-LEVEL，再考大學。」具廷謨坐在床邊，低著頭不去看咸元進。

「所以你說的忙是忙這些？為什麼都不告訴我？你後天就要飛了，是不是走了才要告訴我？」咸元進被激怒了，但還是克制的壓低聲音，連珠發炮的問道。

「這沒什麼好說的……」具廷謨冷漠的撇過頭，語氣冷淡的說，雙拳卻握緊，像是要忍耐著什麼。

具廷謨話說到一半便被咸元進打斷：「沒什麼好說的？你還當不當我是朋友……哇！」

沒等咸元進說完，具廷謨便伸手將咸元進拉過來甩到床上，翻身壓住：「如果我說沒有呢？」

「誒？」咸元進還沒反應過來。

「我喜歡你。」具廷謨趁人不備便伏身吻住咸元進的雙唇。肖想已久的嘴唇還殘留著剛才喝的柚子特飲的味道，甜甜的軟軟的，咸元進還在呆愣狀態，嘴巴微張，具廷謨的舌頭很輕易地撬開牙關，口中的空氣被掠奪，咸元進在快喘不過氣的時候才回過神來，連忙推開具廷謨，逃出了房間。

「應該被討厭了吧……這就夠了……」看著咸元進離開的方向，具廷謨在原地喃喃自語。

10

咸元進一夜無眠。

那個表白以及那個吻的衝擊太大，咸元進跑回自己的房間的時候還在發懵，喘著氣，雙頰發燙，像煮熟了的蝦子一般通紅，心跳得很快，久久未能平靜。

應該會討厭的吧？但咸元進卻沒有要討厭的意思。

那是喜歡嗎？咸元進自己也不太清楚。

但能知道的是，心頭上滿溢的感覺是從未體驗過的，這種感覺是不管是面對以前喜歡過的女孩也好，還是面對宋亨俊也好，是完全不一樣的。因為與那女孩很相似，所以在遇見宋亨俊的時候，咸元進認為自己是喜歡他的。

可現在一切都不對勁了。

更不對勁的是，咸元進當晚做了一個夢，就是那個吻的後續，自己光裸著仰躺在床上，擺出了羞恥的姿勢，承受著上方具廷謨給的衝擊，咸元進當場驚醒，就再也睡不了了。

覺得有必要解惑，一大早咸元進就打電話給宋亨俊，愣是把宋亨俊給吵醒了。

「哥……現在才七點……」宋亨俊就差罵髒話了。

「亨俊啊，你要幫幫哥！」咸元進一五一十把昨晚的事都告訴宋亨俊。

「嗯……哥是喜歡廷謨哥的吧。」宋亨俊提出自己(早已知道)的結論。

「我？」咸元進不可置信，說話都結結巴巴的：「不不不可能吧？廷謨哥他…他…他只是哥哥而已！」想要否定這一切，但連咸元進自己都沒發現泛出嫣紅的臉已經出賣了他。

「哥你好好回想，」反正被吵醒了，宋亨俊乾脆起床：「是不是對廷謨哥的感情跟對別人的不一樣？是不是廷謨哥對你做親密的事會心跳加速？廷謨哥忙的那段時間，是不是很失落？」把一直想要吐槽的話一併說了出來，宋亨俊覺得爽快。

宋亨俊的一番話讓咸元進陷入了沉思。

11

具廷謨是上午十一點四十分的班機。

大人們都去上班了，宋亨俊有急事要忙，所以就只有咸元進給具廷謨送行了。

在駛往仁川機場的公車上，兩人一路無言，咸元進一直望向窗外，而具廷謨則是塞住耳機一邊聽著音樂，一邊在手機裡整理路線以及與寄宿家庭聯繫。

具廷謨不說話是認為咸元進大概是討厭自己了，但出於禮貌才給自己送行的，且咸元進一直在看風景，並沒有要與自己說話的意思，所以具廷謨也不打算煩他了。

而咸元進不說話是因為他還在混亂中，要他裝沒事的面對具廷謨他實在做不到，只好扭過頭去，但還是透過窗戶玻璃偷看具廷謨，那個他一直覺得很好看的側臉，現在覺得這張掛著認真表情的臉更好看了。

可是這個人今天就要走了……

直到到了機場、托運了行李、拿了登機證，兩人一點交流都沒有，看著具廷謨快要進禁區了，咸元進總覺得有些話再不說就來不及了，決定先開口：「哥，到了那邊要加油啊。」

「啊……謝謝你。」具廷謨沒想到咸元進還願意與自己說話，於是鼓足勇氣把最後憋著想說的都說出來：「你也要好好的，要聽伯父伯母的話，不要闖禍，要專心上課，已經沒人給你補習了，還有不要老是什麼事都往自己身上扛，我不在了，有什麼煩惱的就跟朋友講，不要自己憋著……你怎麼哭啦？」

咸元進在具廷謨講到一半的時候已經開始哭了，原來自己一直被寵著、慣著、照顧著，自己卻一點都沒發現：「哥你不在我要怎麼辦啊？」咸元進不敢想象沒有具廷謨在的日子，一開始想心就開始痛了起來。具廷謨看不得咸元進哭，手忙腳亂的翻包找紙巾，但東西太多太難找，就直接上手給咸元進擦眼淚。

「……不是還有亨俊嗎？你跟亨俊……在一起要幸福啊。」具廷謨像以前一樣摸了摸咸元進的頭頂，說起宋亨俊的時候稍微停頓了一下。

「哥為什麼……要這樣說？」咸元進疑惑了一下，忽然想到了什麼：「哥是以為我喜歡亨俊？」

「認識這麼久了，你在想什麼我會不了解？」具廷謨自嘲道：「可惜竹馬不如天降，我還是輸了。」

「不，這次是哥錯了，」咸元進止住了眼淚，輕輕地說：「我喜歡的是你。」

……

猶如半世紀般長的沉默。

這句「我喜歡的是你」聽在具廷謨耳中就像來自天使的聲音一樣悅耳，以為自己在做夢，伸手掐了自己的臉頰。

「哇痛！！！」

「你是笨蛋哦？幹嘛這麼大力的掐自己？」咸元進被具廷謨莫名其妙的動作給逗笑了，但還是關心的揉揉具廷謨掐紅了的臉頰。

「會痛！不是做夢！」從臉頰傳來的痛感與撫慰著它的溫暖都在告訴具廷謨這不是夢境，睜大雙眼不可置信的看著面前臉紅紅的咸元進，嘴角的弧度逐漸浮現：「真的假的？你喜歡我？什麼時候的事？你不是喜歡亨俊嗎？你沒有騙我吧？」

「噗嘻！真的啦！」咸元進望著面前的哥哥如搞笑表情包般的反應忍不住笑噴了，但還是認真的回答具廷謨的靈魂拷問五連：「這兩天我一直在思考，我也以為我喜歡的是亨俊的，但我現在發現我只是把朋友的喜歡與愛情的喜歡搞混了，說不定以前對那個女生的感情也是，我現在終於搞清楚了。

「廷謨哥，我喜歡你，愛情的那種。」

具廷謨再也忍不住將咸元進緊緊抱在懷中，窩在咸元進的肩頭哭泣，將一直以來默默暗戀的苦澀，以及現在戀情終於開花結果的喜悅，一併哭了出來，咸元進也回抱了具廷謨，輕輕掃著具廷謨的後背，細心的在具廷謨耳邊安慰著。

「woc那我現在不是虧大了？」哭過了，具廷謨原地滿血復活，發現自己原來幹了很蠢的事，今天剛到手的小男友，還沒抱夠，自己就得走了，實在太虧了。

「誰叫你什麼都不跟我說？早點講的話我們還能有好幾天能溫存呢。」咸元進佯裝生氣，但說話的語氣是有點撒嬌的意味的。其實他還是有點氣的，他不反對哥哥去留學，只是在氣哥哥不告訴他，但是他也找到了新的目標：「不過呢，哥在英國等等吧，我很快會去找你的。」

「欸？什麼意思？」具廷謨有點懵懵的。

「我說，我也要去英國，哥先等一段時間吧。」咸元進充滿自信的說。

「你？能行？」具廷謨有點懷疑，畢竟他是十分瞭解咸元進的學習情況的。

「行的啦！」咸元進被看扁了不服氣：「不準小看我！」

「那好，」具廷謨伸出了右手小指，這個兩人從小到大都在做的動作，如今意義非凡：「兩年內我要看到你在希思羅機場出現，我會去接你的。」

「做不到切八段！」咸元進也伸出小指勾住，放下豪言。

「還是不要切八段了吧，換個方式吧，」具廷謨覺得切八段實在太毒了，低頭在咸元進耳邊曖昧的說：「例如……被我做八次之類的。」

「臭流氓！」

END


End file.
